


Bad Religion

by bathtoys



Category: Naruto
Genre: Did i mention this is in diary form, F/M, I tried doing a character study but failed so, Other, Sakura's POV, Sasusaku if you squint, Told in diary form, Unrequited Love, dont actually look for it though its platonic, enjoy this i guess, if mostly first person doesnt suit you bye, mentions of NaruHina, one-sided everything this isnt really happy, one-sided sasunaru - Freeform, one-sided sasusaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathtoys/pseuds/bathtoys
Summary: Sasuke, forgive me. It's my fault.





	1. Chapter 1

It was you.

It was always you.

It started off as a mindless crush– intentions were pure and were not supposed to go any further....I was the unpopular kid, so liking you would put me with the big gals right? Older ladies would pat my head in cheers, Mutuals with the same crush glared but if it was for popularity it was worth it. I would only hope.

Acting the part was easy, making enemies was easy, co signing you until you called me annoying was easy

But at the end of the day, it hurts.

Mom called it a mid life crisis but i'm only 12, when will you look at me? when will you acknowledge me?

_I'm on my hands and knees_

Guilty tears I shed, I pray for forgiveness.

_I can never make him love me_ , The truth of the matter tore me apart.

I cry against my pillow.

I've fallen into my own man-made hole and I cannot get out

It was true.

I've fallen for someone who could never love me and who should never love me.

Sasuke, I dont deserve you.

_Forgive me_


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 3 years since you've left.

Was it because of the village? Or was it because of your greed?

I cannot choose and I don't plan to, my future is ahead of me and I plan to fulfill that deed.

The guilt is still there.

The oh-so vicious love is still there.

I wouldn't take neither for granted.

I love you Sasuke. Is that too much to bear for one person?

Naruto smiles for my attention and I can guess that no, it wasn't, because the only one who could ever love you more than me is him.

Naruto is hurting and badly. You've opened wounds that may never heal and another scar appears when we realize you never cared.

But it's fine.

Please return so I can say sorry, Please return so the guilt can stop eating my heart away

Please return so Naruto's smile shines bright

Please return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck is school really  
> also i havent written stories in over...2 years more so? didnt kno that would make me literally forget lmao!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, warnings ok um...
> 
> As always its short and im havent paid much attention to sasuke to get a feel of his fucked up character so ah dont burn me or something also pronouns and the pov could be anywhere at this point

So that's it huh?

Love is a joke, but damn does it hurt.

I knew you never loved me, I knew that Naruto was the key and I knew that this would hurt

I did not expect it to be so excruciating.

I feel useless.

I knew in my heart this was not usual love, infatuated seemed best.

I was a fool, but hearing im sorry come from your lips seemed worth it

because it didnt match up to the amount of burden I felt to you, and Naruto.

I asked you the golden question "You're in love with him right?"

He nodded, a pang in my chest increased

"I see."

"Hn."

Shake it off, shake it off, "Its fine...but..."

"But?" he looks up at me and I noticed, even with the quarter inch of distance between us for me to wrap his wound, that I did not issue a complaint nor he

I assure myself that this doesn't give me a chance, Its over. Done.

"I'll support you to the best of my ability. Thats my nindo"

He chuckled and I soon follwed suit with a small giggle

And then I sent him off.

I never dreamed of doing that with you, having a friendly talk that is, it was always to impress.

Impressions seemed over with and done.

I was happy with this fact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing these on my phone and trying to transfer them to here is harder than it seems.....gah.....


	4. Chapter 4

It has been about 5 years since that talk between us two.

We're both adults, myself being a jounin and you still being a genin never dampened my respect for you.

I ran up towards you with high hopes

You ignored me when I said your name

News came that Naruto and Hinata were engaged. I was happy for them of course, Hinata has been supporting Naruto since the days of training. Naruto on the other hand had to see it through a slap and a near-death experience

I let go the breath I didn't know I was holding and said "She finally did it huh?"

"Hn."

"..."

I laughed I wouldn't know if my chuckled startled you but I have a good chance it didn't "So this is how life repays us?" tears pricked the corner of my eyes, _dont cry_

Sasuke looked at me, eyes unwavering.

"Man," I sniffed "You're still bad at people crying infront of you, huh?"

"Its okay."

I raise my head to him, "No. Its not."

Sasuke nods

It really wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah,


End file.
